In recent years, iris detection in a face region of a digital image is becoming more and more important in various applications, such as red-eye detection and correction, iris recognition, security systems, and so on. Although, numerous existing techniques are used for iris detection, they suffer either from poor detection rates due to variations in brightness levels, different color characteristics of iris and partially closed iris. Also, the existing techniques suffer from high processing needs that make real-time iris detection unrealistic on embedded devices.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.